


a new teal sweater

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [4]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Minor pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: "It's not what I wanted."





	a new teal sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



“I like your sweater,” remarked Cormoran. “Nice, ah, color.”

“Thanks,” Robin replied, readjusting the neckline again. It kept falling open, and he spent a not-inconsiderate amount of effort keeping his eyes off her generous cleavage, but it was undeniably flattering.

After a frustrated moment, she said, “It’s not what I wanted.”

“What?”

“I don’t think he understands at all what I want.”

Cormoran felt as though he’d entered this conversation halfway through.

“The new boyfriend? Surely you can dump him?”

“I suppose…”

“You ought to date men who understand you,” Cormoran said, not looking at her. 

“You’re right,” she sighed.


End file.
